


How Does Your Garden Grow?

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving life to chance gives Harry and Draco a treasure they never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Your Garden Grow?

Draco shivered, pulling the covers up under his chin. He shifted in his drowsy state, seeking the warmth that Harry generated in his sleep. He whimpered softly when all he encountered were cold sheets. Prising one eye open just a smidge, Draco looked across the bed for his spouse. When that proved fruitless, Draco pushed himself up on one elbow and glanced around the room. He moved so he could swing his legs over the side of the bed and, sliding his feet into his slippers, stood. Grabbing his robe from the back of a chair, he shrugged it on as he headed down the hall. After fifteen years of marriage, Draco knew exactly where to find Harry tonight.

Standing in the doorway, Draco watched as Harry gently lifted a blue blanket covered in Snitches, raised it to his nose, and inhaled. Draco shook his head and crossed the room, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

A blush rose up on Harry's cheeks. "Hey," he said without looking at Draco.

Draco moved to the other side and sat next to Harry on the floor. He reached into the trunk and pulled out a very small, used pair of baby shoes. The toes were scuffed and the back of the shoes by the heels worn down.

"Remember how much Ian hated these shoes? How he used to sit on the floor and pound his little heels against it?"

Harry leaned into Draco's shoulder. "You don't have to, you know."

Draco snaked an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to Harry's head. "Don't have to what? Sit on the floor, looking through a trunk of our kid's baby things? Or don't have to smack you for being so maudlin again...just like you were when Trent went off to Hogwarts?" He twisted to look at Harry, catching the flash of a grin that passed Harry's lips.

"'M not maudlin...I'm remembering."

"It's two in the bloody morning. You're practically in the dark, surrounded by baby things." Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how to break this to you, love. But most people would consider this maudlin behaviour."

Harry sighed, one of those weary sighs that came from the heart. "I suppose. It's just..."

Draco waited for Harry to gather his thoughts.

"Where did the time go? It seems like just yesterday that Ian fit into these shoes." He plucked the white, scuffed shoes from Draco's hand, holding them on his flat palm. "Now he's eleven and leaving us."

"He's not leaving us," Draco said, running a hand up and down Harry's back. "He's growing up and going to Hogwarts. Just like Trent did. Just like you and I both did."

"I know," Harry replied softly. "I know. But...never mind."

"Potter," Draco urged.

"Okay, fine. Do you ever miss it?"

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "Miss what?"

"This," Harry replied, waving his hand towards the trunk. "The boys being little. Being babies."

Draco's hand fell from Harry's back. He raised both hands to his temples and rubbed gently for a moment. "Let me think. Do I miss the swollen ankles? The nausea? Waddling like a duck while looking like a whale? Do I miss getting up at four am to change a nappy and feed a screaming baby? Do I miss the terrible twos that meld into the even more terrible threes? Are you out of your mind?"

"I miss it." Harry's voice was so soft, Draco nearly missed it.

"I know, Potter." Draco's hand went back to its soothing rubbing. "To be perfectly honest with you," he paused, then sighed. "So do I. However, I do sort of like the idea of having you all to myself again." He nudged into Harry's side. "Know what I miss even more?"

Harry's eyes lifted to his, and he gave a small grin. "Yeah, I know what you miss. You miss naked afternoons on the rug in the living room."

Draco leaned back, his hand on his chest in mock effrontery. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Harry looked at Draco, his eyes playful. "No, I say that like I know what you're trying to do, Draco Malfoy-Potter. You're trying to change the subject so I stop feeling sorry for myself and remember what I — we — have and be grateful."

"Did it work?" Draco replied, his eyebrows waggling.

Harry pressed Draco back onto the soft carpet. "It might have done," he said, covering Draco's mouth with his own.

The kiss was long, slow and sweet. Full of passion that quickly turned to nips at each other's lips. Draco's long legs fell open and Harry settled into the vee, his prick nestling against Draco's.

"Keep that up and we'll be having naked evening in the old nursery," Draco murmured, his hips bucking against Harry.

Harry grinned before he whispered a spell and their clothing seemed to melt away, leaving Draco pressed against nothing but glorious skin. Harry grazed his lips down Draco's neck, stopping to nibble on his collarbone before covering a dusky nipple with his mouth and sucking hard. He laved at Draco's nipple with his tongue, then tugged at the raised pebble with his teeth.

"Oh fuck," Draco said, his hips bucking off the floor.

Harry looked up at Draco through the fringe of black hair that had fallen on his forehead, slid his mouth across Draco's chest and bit at the other nipple. Draco's head fell back and he raised his hips, pressing his cock against Harry's hip bone.

"Anxious?" Harry teased. He licked a path down Draco's taut abdomen, stopping to swirl his tongue in Draco's navel. He ran his chin along the pulsing vein on the underside of Draco's cock.

"Oh fuck, Potter," Draco murmured.

Harry gently kissed the same trail, pausing to suck just the tip of Draco's cock into his mouth, as his hands slid under Draco's legs. Harry pressed Draco's legs up against his chest. Draco whimpered when Harry released his cock from that wonderful, wet mouth.

"Grab those; you'll be glad you did," Harry said with a smile. Draco grabbed the back of his legs and moaned as Harry slid first one and then the other bollock into his mouth. Harry ran his hands down Draco's hips before taking hold and tilting Draco's arse up and running his tongue over the puckered opening. Harry pressed his tongue against Draco's furled flesh, each time slightly harder, until he felt Draco relax. Harry thrust his tongue in and out, while his hand wrapped around Draco's cock, up and down, up and down. Driving Draco to the point Harry loved the most, where he was nearly mindless with need.

"Stop!" Draco cried out.

Shocked, Harry sat up quickly. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all," he replied cheekily, grinning unrepentantly, "just a change of venue."

Draco sat up and moved forward to pull Harry into a deep, languid kiss, while shifting him back so he could lie on the carpet. Harry twisted so his legs could slide out in front of him as Draco straddled his thighs.

Bending forward and whispering a lubrication spell, Draco grasped Harry's cock and quickly raised himself over it. In one swift movement, he slid down until his arse rested on the patch of curls that surrounded Harry's prick.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Oh Merlin!" he moaned, before shaking his head. He pushed at Draco, crying out, "Draco! I didn't do the Shield Charm!"

Draco clenched his muscles around Harry's prick, effectively rendering him useless. "I know," he said with a grin. "Let's just leave this one to chance and Mother Nature, shall we?"

"But you said—"

Draco bent down and licked the soft skin behind Harry's ear. "I know what I said," —he rose up and began to slide up and down Harry's shaft— "and I know what I'm doing. Now, do you want to join in? Or should I have all the fun myself?" he finished, taking his own prick in his hand.

Harry responded by thrusting his hips up to meet Draco's downward slide. Draco released his prick and leaned forward to capture Harry's mouth with his. They kissed sloppily as their pace quickened. Draco's body stiffened, and he groaned as his orgasm pulsed out between them.

"Oh...oh...oh..." was all Harry managed before grasping Draco's hips and holding him tight as his release filled his husband.

Draco collapsed across Harry's chest, and their ragged breathing filled the silence of the old nursery. Harry lifted his arms weakly, managing to embrace his husband, his mouth near Draco's ear.

"What did we just do?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"What we've always done," Draco answered, his hand moving down Harry's side in a slow caress. "We left our future to chance."

oo00oo

The next three weeks passed in a whirlwind. There were the trips to Diagon Alley to visit Madam Malkin's, Flourish & Blotts and finally Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Ian selected a small tawny owl with soulful eyes that had reminded Harry of Hedwig.

"Whats'is name?" Trent asked.

"Her name—" giving his brother a look of disdain that rivalled his grandfather, Lucius "—is Widget," Ian stated proudly.

Trent scoffed. "That’s a…"

"Brilliant name," Draco interrupted, shooting Trent a glare.

"Stupid name," Trent mumbled under his breath, walking away and kicking at the stones on the street.

Harry sauntered up alongside Trent, nudging his shoulder gently. "I know it’s not easy watching your brother get all his new school things. But remember, he had to watch a few years ago when you were the one on the receiving end."

Trent blushed. "I know, Dad," he said with a sigh.

Harry and Trent walked in silence a few hundred feet before Trent paused in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, his palms firmly pressing against the glass and his face as close as he could get. "Would you look at that," he said with a sigh. "Papa, look!" he called to Draco. "It's the Firebolt 640! Look at those lines." He eyed Draco hopefully. "I could fly like the wind with one of those."

Ian popped in next to his brother and pressed up against the glass. "Why should he get a new broom? I don't even have a broom!" Ian's voice was whiney and rose in pitch. "I suppose I'll have to take his old ratty broom and he'll get a brand new one." Ian turned to face Harry. "Dad," he whined, "it's not fair that..."

"Enough!!" Draco snapped. "No one is getting a new broom! Especially not either of you!" He dropped his head into his hands. He began to run his hands up and down his face, frustration radiating off him in waves.

"Draco?" Harry asked, walking up behind his spouse and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Draco nodded slowly before raising his head and looking at his family. "I'm sorry, boys." He attempted a weak smile. "As impossible as this seems, I appear to be worn out from shopping today." He ruffled Ian's hair, then moved to clasp Trent's upper arm. "I didn't mean to lose my temper; let's go inside and at least get a better glimpse at this dream racing broom."

"It's okay, Papa," Trent said quietly. "I just got a little excited. I don't need a new broom. Mine's fine."

"And I can't have one yet," Ian interjected. "It's okay, Papa." Ian wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him quickly before letting go.

Harry shot a concerned glance in Draco's direction, only to receive a curt shake of Draco's head in reply. Taking his cue from Draco, Harry smiled at their children. "You two must be sick. Papa's offering for you to go into the Quidditch store to look at the newest broom and you're saying no?" He forced a grin at Draco. "Who are these two and what happened to my Quidditch-obsessed boys?"

They all laughed and entered the store, Draco's outburst already forgotten.

oo00oo

Dinner that evening was a rushed affair. Trent was going to spend the next two days with his godparents, Aunt Pansy and Uncle Theo. Pansy and Theo had not had any children, preferring to indulge the every whim of their godson, Trent. Since the time he had been small, Trent had spent a week with them. This summer, Pansy's mother had fallen ill and much of their time was spent in the south of France with her. Now that she was on the mend, Pansy had insisted Trent spend some time with them before school started.

As Trent and Pansy rushed to the Floo, Draco called out a warning. "You'd better not come home with that new Firebolt, young man!"

Pansy winked at Trent before waving good-bye to Draco and stepping into the Floo.

"Remind me why we allow Trent to spend time with them?" Draco groused.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's lithe form. "So we could have some time to ourselves when he was little, as I recall." He nipped Draco's ear lobe.

Draco chuckled. He placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "Keep that thought, Romeo. We still have Ian at home and he's going to want our undivided attention this evening. And I'm beat. I think I was in the sun too long today. I'm exhausted and my stomach is a bit upset."

Harry gave Draco a worried look. "You sure you're fine? You've been a bit...out of sorts as of late."

"Yes, Mother Potter. I'm fine." Draco snickered against Harry's neck. "Let's go find our terribly neglected youngest child and see what treats he has in store for us this evening. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll just want to watch a movie or something on the telly."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well now that you've said that, he'll probably want us to play a game of pick-up Quidditch!"

Later that evening, Harry walked out of the bath and into their bedroom. Draco, having showered earlier, was face down on the bed, his arms tucked under his head.

"You asleep?" Harry asked softly.

"Mmmm. Maybe," came the sleepy reply.

Harry dropped his towel on the floor and crawled into bed, curling his body against Draco's back.

"Pick the towel up," Draco mumbled.

With a flick of his hand and a roll of his eyes, the towel swished into the bath, draping itself neatly over the towel bar. "Happy?"

"Deliriously."

"Can we talk?" Harry whispered against Draco's neck.

Draco sighed as he flipped over to face his husband. "Given that you have not shut up since you left the bath," Draco replied, "it would appear we have to. What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry's teeth tugged at his lower lip and he ran a hand down Draco's side.

"If you're looking to bump uglies tonight, I'm completely..."

"No!" Harry interrupted. "Well, I mean I'll never say no, but that's not what's bothering me."

"Spill, Wonder Boy, so I can get some much needed rest," Draco demanded.

"That's part of it," Harry began. "Don't you think you're awfully tired lately?"

Draco looked pensive. "Not more than usual, no," he replied.

"And you've been a bit...peevish too."

"Peevish?" Draco replied, his brows furrowed. "I don't suppose the fact that I'm knackered might have something to do with this? Even you have to admit it's been a crazy few weeks here. What with getting Ian ready to go off for the first time and getting all of Trent's things together? It stands to reason I'm tired and a bit peevish."

Harry sighed. "Draco, I'm not trying to pick a fight."

"Well you're giving a damn good impression of someone who is," Draco muttered, irritation obvious in his tone.

"Think back," Harry said, pushing himself up onto one elbow. "About a month ago."

Draco looked confused.

"I was in the old nursery," Harry continued.

"Ah yes," Draco recalled. "Feeling a bit maudlin that night, you were. So I got you out of it the best way I knew how..." Draco's words trailed off as recognition dawned.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Third time around I recognized the signs straight away."

Draco rolled to his back, his hands resting on his abdomen. "So, you think we did it again?"

"We won't know for certain until you see a Healer. I made you an appointment with Healer Penrice for after we take the boys to the train." Harry pulled Draco close. "You sure you're okay with this?"

Draco took Harry's hands and placed them on his abdomen, covering them with his own. "I said that night we'd leave it to chance. Apparently the deities above think we should have another one. Who am I to argue?"

Harry shifted to cover Draco's lips with his own. They kissed tenderly. When the kiss ended, Harry buried his face in Draco's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Potter," Draco said around a yawn. "Now may I get some sleep? I'm most likely sleeping for two, you know."

oo00oo

The days passed and it was time to leave for King's Cross and the Hogwarts Express. The last minute flurry of activity would wear on a parent on a good day, but Draco was losing ground in controlling his temper.

"For the love of Merlin, Trent," he scolded. "Did we not tell you to be certain that you had everything you needed in your trunk last night? And you're still in your stocking feet!"

Trent looked shocked at his Papa's tone and frustration, his eyes glancing down to his sock-covered feet. "I'm sorry. Shoes and one last thing," he replied, running up the stairs.

Harry moved behind Draco and ran his hands tenderly up and down Draco's arms, in a soothing manner. "Relax. We have plenty of time."

Draco sighed and melted back against Harry's solid frame. "I know, I know. I'll apologize on the way to the station."

Soon everything was together and loaded into the car. Harry slid behind the wheel and drove off. When they arrived at the station, Harry procured two trolleys, which he and the boys quickly loaded. One by one, they crossed through the barrier at platform nine and three quarters. Steam from the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express billowed throughout the station as hoards of children called to their friends and parents nodded politely at each other.

Draco and Harry stood off to the side while their sons darted back and forth stowing their luggage. Draco stood stoic and proud and Harry barely controlled his tears, watching as their children laughed and joked with classmates and friends. Finally, the sharp toot of the train's whistle signalled it was time to leave. Trent and Ian turned and gave a last wave to their fathers before climbing aboard the train. As the train pulled out of the station, Harry waved wildly until the billow of smoke was the only thing visible.

"You know, Potter, this means we have to do this 'first-time' good-bye thing one more time. Think your emotions can handle that?" Draco said teasingly, as he wiped a tear from Harry's cheek.

"I'm not the one who'll be crying over the commercials on the telly. You'll have the market on emotions for the next several months."

"Prat."

"Wanker."

"I should have just wanked. Then I wouldn't be in this state again, would I now? Mr Boy-Who-Lived-to-Knock-Me-Up."

"Three times." Harry preened.

Draco opened his mouth to reply. A groan slipped out and Draco clapped his hand over his mouth, looking about wildly.

Harry moved quickly, recognizing that sound and the pale colour of Draco's face. Harry shifted them next to a bin and cast a wandless Notice-me-not Charm over the area, just in time for Draco to lean forward and empty his stomach of his breakfast.

Harry placed a cool hand on Draco's warm forehead, holding Draco's hair back at the same time. Eventually the retching stopped and Draco sighed in relief. Harry conjured a glass of water and handed it to Draco. Draco swished and spit into the bin before banishing the mess inside.

Looking at each other, they spoke at the same time.

"That's all the confirmation I need," groaned Draco.

"And so it begins again," Harry said with a laugh.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and they stepped back through the barrier and onto the Muggle side of the platform. They had an appointment with Draco's Healer and undoubtedly a new baby to plan for.

 

****

Epilogue

The Floo flared bright green and Ian came through in a tumble, speaking before he gained his balance. "Where's Papa? Dad?" He looked up at the jet black eyes of his Aunt Pansy. "Oh, it's you."

Pansy ruffled his hair before pulling him into a hug. "Well it's nice to see you too, Ian."

"Sorry," he mumbled against her shoulder. "It's just...where's Dad? Are they at St. Mungo's already?"

The Floo flared again and Trent stepped out gracefully. "Aunt Pansy!" Trent cried, as he enveloped her in a hug. "Does this mean they're at the hospital?"

Pansy held on to the boys, an arm around each shoulder. "Yes, Dra..., I mean, your Papa decided it was time to go early this morning." She glanced at each of them individually. "Oh, don't give me that look. There's no baby yet, but we should be heading over so we don't miss out on all the fun."

After making sure the boys had called out the correct address for the waiting room in the private wing at St. Mungo's, Pansy stepped into the green flames—exiting to a cacophony of noise at the other end.

"Auntie 'Mione!!" Ian rushed over, nearly flattening her in his enthusiasm."You're here!"

She pulled him into a bear hug. "Of course I'm here. You don't think we'd miss out on this, do you?"

Ian looked around the room. "Where's Uncle Sev?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Oh you know him. He's off terrorizing the staff in an attempt to get some information."

The door opened and all eyes turned expectantly as Narcissa Malfoy entered the room, the soft scent of lavender trailing in her wake.

"Oh, hello, Narcissa," Pansy said quickly. "We'd hoped you were Severus or the Healer. No one will tell us anything."

Narcissa smiled. "Well I'm probably not as persuasive as Severus, but I'm not beyond using my name to garner information about by son."

"Grandmamma!" a small voice cried out as a whirl of black hair hurried to Narcissa's side. "If you're here, does it mean it's almost time for the baby to come?" Ian asked.

"Ian, darling," Narcissa clasped his cheeks in her hands. "Let me look at you. Why I believe you've grown..."

Again, everyone stopped as the door opened. This time Harry walked inside, a small, pink bundle in his arms.

His eyes quickly searched the room, and he smiled as he found his sons. "Trent, Ian," he said softly, "I'd like you to come meet your sister."

"Already, Harry?" Narcissa asked. "I thought they were planning the delivery for later this afternoon."

Harry smiled, but those who knew him saw the worry cross his face. "She was in a bit of distress, so they needed to speed things up a bit. But she's here now and she's healthy. Come on boys, she won't bite...yet."

That garnered a laugh from the assembled group. The boys approached tentatively. Ian reached out his hand, and withdrew it almost immediately.

"It's fine, Ian," Harry encouraged. "You can touch her; she won't break."

Harry bent down so the boys could see the sleeping baby. Her hair was a shock of blonde that stood up in tufts on her perfectly shaped head.

Trent snickered. "She looks like a bird with that hair."

"You'd best not let your papa hear you say that," Harry admonished with a smile. "I'm already going to be in enough trouble for saddling his princess with my bad hair genes."

"Perhaps it will improve as she grows older," Narcissa said hopefully. She crossed the room and peered at her new granddaughter. Her eyes were damp and a smile played across her lips. "Or perhaps not. I believe that is definitely your impossible hair, Harry, regardless of the colour. I might suggest you stock up on Sleekeazy Hair Potion."

"Would you like to hold her?" Harry asked, holding the bundle towards Narcissa.

Her smile widened as she took the baby. Harry nodded at her and she took her cue and walked around the room, showing off the latest addition to the Malfoy-Potter family.

Harry wrapped an arm around each of his sons. "So, do you think you can handle being big brothers to a sister?"

Trent shrugged. "I'm already a big brother to this pest," he shot a look at Ian around Harry. "How much worse can a sister be?"

"Da-a-d," Ian cried.

Harry sighed. "He's joking, Ian. That's just his way of saying he's fine with a sister."

"Stupid idiot," Ian groused.

Harry shook his head. "Trent, why don't you go and help Aunt Pansy with some of those Floo calls." He gave Trent a reassuring squeeze on the arm. "Thanks," he said as Trent walked away.

"Now, young man," Harry said to his youngest son. "What's wrong?" He guided Ian to the couch in the corner and sat down, pulling him close.

Ian turned his head into Harry's chest, and a small sob escaped. "You and Papa won't forget about me now, will you?"

Harry was completely dumbstruck by Ian's words. He quickly gathered his composure and wrapped his son in his arms. "How can you even ask that? Every one of you are a gift to your papa and me. Nothing will ever change that."

Ian looked up with tear-filled eyes. "Well, Heaton told me that once there was a new baby, I wouldn't be the baby anymore and I'd just be the dumb kid in the middle that no one cared about." His words had come out is such a rush, Harry had to process them first.

"Heaton is an idiot and knows nothing about our family. Who is this Heaton?"

Ian's eyes grew comically wide and he looked a bit awe-struck. "Heaton Abernathy, he's a third-year. He's really smart."

Harry looked into Ian's eyes. "Not this time; he's not so smart about this. Your papa and I love all of you the same. It's hard to explain, but when you're a parent...there's always room in your heart for another child. It doesn't mean you love any of them less when you're blessed with more children."

He kissed Ian's head. "I have to get your sister back to Papa, before he wakes up and raises the roof. He's not even seen her yet." He hugged Ian tight. "You just have to trust me on this one, okay?"

Ian smiled through his tears. "I'm glad Heaton was wrong."

"So am I." Harry laughed.

Harry moved next to Hermione and gave her a quick run-down of his conversation with Ian and asked her to keep an eye on him while he went back to Draco's room, then crossed to his mother-in law. "I'm going to have to take her back, now, I'm afraid," he said apologetically. "Draco hasn't seen her yet, and if we're not there when he wakes up..."

"Oh, no, none of us want that," Narcissa said with an indulgent smile as she returned the sleeping baby. "She is lovely," she said wistfully, touching the baby's soft cheek. "She looks very much like her father did." She smiled at Harry. "Save for the hair."

Harry returned her smile. "He'll want to see you, I'm sure, as soon as he's awake."

"He'll not want to see me until he's had a chance to get himself set to rights," she answered. "Which is precisely how I would feel." She paused. "Just tell him that I love him, and that I'll see him as soon as he's ready and you've given my granddaughter a proper name."

Harry held his daughter in one arm and pressed a kiss to Narcissa's cheek before walking back through the door towards Draco's room.

Draco's room was dimly lit and quiet, and as Harry entered, he saw Draco begin to stir beneath the light blankets. Almost as if she sensed Draco's movements, the baby began to whimper softly. Harry shifted the bundle in his arms, while rocking her back and forth in a soothing motion. "S-shh, love," Harry whispered tenderly. "We need to let Papa rest. It was a lot of work bringing you into the world."

"And Papa would rest better," Draco said groggily, "if he could get a look at his hard work."

"You're awake," Harry declared.

"Brilliant observation, Potter." Draco stretched, wincing slightly. "Now what exactly must I do to get you to bring..." He paused, looking at the bundle in Harry's arms and scowled. "Pink? Whatever were you thinking allowing them to put our son in a pink blanket?"

Harry couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face. "I was thinking our daughter looks delightful in pink."

"Daughter?" Draco's mouth fell open. He shook his head. "We have a daughter?"

Crossing the room, Harry sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the baby. "She's beautiful. Her hair is blonde, just like yours."

Draco leaned back, hugging the baby to his chest. "A daughter," he said again. He shifted the blankets away from her face, his eyes growing wide. "The only thing she has inherited from me, Potter, is the colour of her hair. Those disreputable tufts are all your genetics at work."

Harry laughed. "Your mother suggests we stock up on Sleekeazy Hair Potion."

"Mother's seen her?" Draco asked. "When?"

"Right before you woke. I knew the boys would be getting anxious, so I took her to visit her family. Hermione, Severus, Pansy, Narcissa and the boys have all met her and heartily approve."

Draco nodded. "Well nothing can be done for the hair," he whispered against the blonde head, "but you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"She needs a name, Draco," Harry said, shifting to sit next to Draco, his back against the headboard.

"So much for the arguments we had over boy names." Draco chuckled.

"I just never expected to have a little girl." Harry laughed softly and ran a finger over the baby's cheek.

"Oh hell..." Draco cried, his head falling back onto the headboard.

Harry shot up. "What's wrong, Draco? Do I need to take the baby?"

Draco tightened his grip on their daughter. "She's fine. It's just..." his voice became low, "I don't know anything about girls and their"—he shuddered dramatically—"parts."

As if on cue, knowing she was being talked about, the baby started to whimper and a warmed bottle appeared on the side table. Draco picked it up and began to feed her.

Harry slid an arm behind Draco, shifting him to lean against his side and smiled. "Well I'm certainly no expert, either. But we've got your mother and Pansy and Hermione. I think we'll be fine."

"We'll need to keep them on retainer," Draco sighed, staring down into the small pink face. "With a constantly open Floo. Especially when she's a teen-ager." He turned his face into Harry's side. "Gods, what did we do?"

"We made a very pretty baby girl, who still hasn't got a name."

Draco lifted his head, looking down into his daughter's face as she sucked on her bottle. "She is pretty," he murmured, touching her hand. Instinctively, her small fingers curled around his index finger and she held on. Turning to look into Draco's face, Harry saw him watching the baby with unabashed adoration.

"I think," Draco said slowly, his lips curving. "She looks like an Amelia."

Harry smiled. "I like that. What about Jasmine for a middle name..." He looked hesitantly at Draco.

"Amelia...Jasmine." His thumb caressed her tiny fingers. "Fitting, I think, for the granddaughter of Narcissa and Lily." He lifted her little hand to his lips and brushed it softly. "The newest flower in the garden."

Finis


End file.
